Primus Gear
by Crimson Silver Lightning
Summary: Vulcan Terminus while slowly dieing, awakens a power of an advanced race of people. Poll up on what his heritage is.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD or Transformers.

"talking"

' _thoughts'_

" **yelling/attacks/sacred gears"**

=Park=

A young man could be seen walking alone during a school night. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore a blue jumper with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. The man was Vulcan Hexatron and what he didn't know was that he was the holder of a very powerful sacred gear that will save his life this night.

"Issei can you do something for me" Vulcan heard from the couple he just spotted.

"Yes, Yuma-chan"

"Can you die for me?" The moment Vulcan heard what the women he ran and grabbed Issei just a spear of light impaled where Issei was last standing. "What happened?"

"Vulcan, you saved me" Issei said happily.

"don't takes the wrong way, I still hate you but I just can't let you die now" Xerxes said.

"My, my, what a handsome fellow, but alas I have to kill you" Yuma said creating more spears of light.

"Issei, I suggest you run now" Vulcan said charging at Yuma hoping to distract her long enough for Issei to get away.

"Humph, you both going to die anyway" Yuma said as she dodged Xerxes's punch and lodged her spear into his chest. "See told you"

"Gahh" Vulcan screamed and landed face first on the ground. A few minutes later he was rolled over and saw Rias Gremory staring at him.

"well, well, well, if it isn't the failure" Rias said.

"just leave already" Vulcan said.

"I was going to anyway, not before saying that Issei is going to live while you die" Rias gloated. "only if you had a sacred gear I might reincarnate you into a devil but you do not"

"what, you can bring people back as a devil?" Vulcan said.

"yes, but not you since you are just a failure" Rias said stomping on his wound causing him to scream in pain.

=Vulcan's Mindscape=

"I believe it is time brothers" one figure said.

"yes, it is" the second one said.

"finally, our host will bring those dragons down" the giant figure said.

"I shall go first as his standard form" the last figure said.

=Park=

Rias had just finished gloating to Vulcan about he was going to die while Issei lived. Vulcan was in tremendous pain from the spear and Rias's foot connecting with his wound but for some reason the pain disappeared only to be replaced by something that was giving him energy. He grabbed her leg and threw her away. Rias was shocked at what had just happened, the failure should be dyeing not throwing her away. She gazed at where his wound was and found nothing but clean skin.

"what, you don't have a sacred gear. You can't heal that fast" Rias said now doubting if she chose wrongly.

Vulcan just glared at her while he began to change (note: look up Planet X PX-06 Dinobot Vulcan). After the transformation finished, Rias was scared for her life now but was hoping she could change his mind and possibly get a powerful sacred gear in her peerage.

"I'm sor- **SHUT UP GREMORY**!" Vulcan interrupted Rias further scaring her even more.

" **YOU CAUSED THIS NOW DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!"** he yelled charging at her but stopped when he sensed a discharge of energy behind. He dodged to the side in time as lighting had struck where he was before. Looking behind him was Akeno Himejima holding her hand out and wearing a very revealing outfit.

"buchou, what is that thing?" Akeno questioned.

"it is Vulcan Terminus" Rias said shocking Akeno.

"but I thought he had no sacred gear?"

"I did too but he must have suppressed it enough that we couldn't sense it"

"if two are both done, we will continue this some other time, also tell other Devils that I will kill them if the anger me enough. Got it Gremory" Vulcan said causing Rias just to nod her head.

=Next day=

When Vulcan got home, he realized he was still in his new form and started to worry if he would ever change back. But thankfully he returned to his human self. As he slept he found himself on a street in a mechanical town. What shocked him the most was the five robots that were staring at him. They explained to him what they were and why they are train him. The one he turned into was Grimlocke his berserker mode; next was Convoy his standard and evolcing form; third was Hexatron the multi changer; fourth was Nero Rex a team of six separate robots combined together; and finally was Utopia his titan form. They told that were more forms to unlock but they would come over time.

"Hey, do you remember Yuma?" Issei said approaching Vulcan.

"I don't know who you are talking about and don't talk to me" Vulcan replied.

"So, we have to avoid a human that can possible kill us" Kiba said, "ha, I like to see him try"

"you were not there when he was in that form, would you face a being made of metal and possibly 3 or 4 times bigger than you?" Akeno said causing Kiba to pale. "Besides there is more to this gear that we think"

"like what?"

"possibly a form bigger than skyscrapers"

=After school=

With his new abilities, Vulcan could sense who were human and who were devils. Finding the entire school council was devils caused him to depise devil's even more. But he was pulled from his thoughts when a nun knocked him over.

"oh, I am so terribly sorry" the nun said.

"don't worry, not the first time this has happen" Vulcan replied.

"still I am sorry"

"it's oaky, but what is a nun doing here in this town?"

"what do you mean?"

"the church here has been closed for years."

"what but I was assigned here in Kuoh"

"it's okay, how about you stay with me until we figure this out" Vulcan offered.

"thank you, my name is Asia Argento" Asia said.

"Vulcan Terminus"

=Abandoned Church=

" **Are you sure you want to do this?"** Gimlocke asked.

"Yes I am sure" Vulcan replied standing outside the church.

" **Who are you going to use?"** Convoy asked.

"I am going to use…"

=Inside the church=

The church was filled with rogue priest and fallen angels. They were waiting for their newest edition, a sacred gear user.

"ugh, we is she?" a small gothic Lolita said.

"quit complaining Mittelt, she probably got lost" a trench coat man said.

"well, someone should go find her then" a navy blue haired woman said.

"Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner quit your bickering" the leader said.

"oh, keep talking about this sacred gear user I would like to know more" a male said that was very familiar to the leader.

"so you did have a sacred gear"

"yes I did thanks to you Yuma and Rias Gremory" the voice replied.

"so you're a devil now and my name is Raynare" Raynare said.

"nope, fully human and here to kill you all"

=Two Hours later=

Rias and her group were hoping to find the source of the energy they felt but found a burning church instead.

"what could have done this?" a white haired girl asked.

"I don't want to know" Issei said hiding behind Kiba who had a sweat drop at Issei's attitude.

"Look for any survivor's maybe they know what happened" Rias instructed.

A few minutes later Issei found someone he knew very well.

"Yuma-chan?"

"Issei?" Raynare said weakly.

"What happend here?" Issei questioned the slowly dying girl.

"that boy that tried to save you did this to us"

"Vulcan Terminus" Akeno said approaching.

"yes him, the horror he unleashed on us for our plans to transfer a sacred gear to me from a outcast nun" Raynare described.

"what did he look like?" Rias asked.

"why do want to that buchou?" Koneko asked.

"I seeing if my theory is correct that he has multiple forms" Rias explained.

"He suddenly changed into this big black robot that looked to have different animals combined together" (note: look up Mastermind Transformers MMC R20N Reformatted Black Predaking Feral Nero Rex) Raynare said. "he then separated into six different robots and attacks us. None escaped his attack"

"I was right about him having different forms but the one you described sounds that of an peerage" Rias contemplated.

"I don't know what you devils did to get his anger at you but I hope you don't make him go into possibly a form that could destroy this planet" Raynare said before falling limp in Issei's arms.

KR Drive: first chapter done.

Notes:

I don't watch the anime or read the manga. I am going off of other writers fanfictions for story.

I haven't given a name to Vulcan's sacred gear because I want you guys to come up with one. After two months I put a poll on for the names given.

I will take submissions for different forms for Vulcan's gear

Asia will not become a devil but will be friends with them

Vulcan's hate for devils was started by Rias but by another devil.

Pairings:

Vulcan x Asia and more coming soon.


	2. Revenge on the Pheonix Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD or Transformers

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling"**

=Vulcan's Home=

"So why did you let us live?" Kalawarner asked as she and Mittelt were both tied up in his house.

"I would have killed you for being acquainted with Raynare but a nun convinced me otherwise" Vulcan said opening the door for Asia to enter. "She told me how you two treated her and I thought she needed people in her life that care about her"

"Thank you so much Vulcan" Asia said hugging him tightly.

"No problem Asia" Vulcan replied.

=Kuoh Academy Next Day=

"An entire church massacred by one person" Sona said in disbelief at what Rias had told her.

"What Raynare told us before she died was that he turned in a giant robot made of different animals that separated and killed everyone in the church" Rias explained.

"And also the fact that he hates us Devils because of you" Tsubaki added.

"Actually his hatred of Devils seems to have started some time ago before he even knew we were devils" Akeno said. "It seems that he has some relation to Raiser's Queen"

"Guess I will send a message to my brother asking him to send a message to Belladonna then" Rias said.

=Lucifer's office=

"Yes Lucifer, you wanted to see me?" Belladonna asked entering the office.

"Yes Belladonna, I want to know you relation with this boy" Sircezch asked showing Belladonna a picture of Vulcan.

"Yes, that is my step-brother Vulcan" Belladonna replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"It seems you brother has massacred an entire church of fallen angles and rogue priest with a sacred gear I have never heard about" Sircezch answered with Belladonna gasping and putting her hands to her mouth.

"Is he a part of Rias's peerage?"

"No, but the night Rias got her latest pawn was the night he awoken his gear and let's just say that he will kill any devil that angers him" Sircezch replied.

"I best visit him when Raiser goes to visit Rias today" Belladonna said standing up.

=ORC room=

"My king I have to go see someone in this area" Belladonna said.

"Who Belladonna?"

"My brother"

Currently Vulcan was showing Asia around the school along with Mittelt while Kalawarner was busy getting a job. Getting them enrolled in the school was easy since the principal owned a favour to Vulcan and he cashed in it to get them both enrolled in the same classes.

"Hello Vulcan" Belladonna said.

"Hello Belladonna" Vulcan replied looking at his sister then hugging her. "Why are you here?"

"Raiser is meeting with Rias today"

"Still stuck with him aren't you"

"Yeah, it is getting harder to deal with his actions everyday"

"I am going to guess that he is still trying to get you in his bed while the rest of his peerage is gladly doing that"

"Except one that is his sister" Belladonna said.

"I feel sorry for that girl being stuck with that bastard" Vulcan said.

The talked for a few more hours till she had to leave with her bastard king. Vulcan then decided to go to Rias to talk to her about helping her defeat Raiser.

"Why are you here Vulcan?" Rias asked.

"I know about your problem with Raiser Phoenix" Vulcan stated.

"How do you know about that?" Akeno asked.

"My sister is currently his queen"

"Belladonna's your older sister" Issei said.

"Step-sister to be more accurate"

"Thank god for that" Issei said then everyone except Vulcan grabbed their heads in pain.

"It very tempting to do that again"

"Please don't" Koneko said.

"Okay, I have come to help train your peerage to take on Raiser's" Vulcan said.

"Why do you want to help us?" Kiba asked.

"I hate Raiser more than I hate you Rias and I want to see someone take him down some pegs" Vulcan stated.

"What did he do to you?" Akeno asked.

"when Belladonna became his queen 6 years ago he return a week later while I was at school and killed my father and step-mother burning the house to the ground" Vulcan explained. "Belladonna came back to visit me a year later and I told her what happened to our parents and well she was very pissed and has been planning to leave his peerage somehow"

"I could offer him something if he won with him giving Belladonna to us if we won" Rias said.

"Be ready since you are not ready for the form I am going to use to train you guys" Vulcan said.

=Week later=

The training had been hell for Rias and her peerage. Vulcan pretty much pushed them to their limits and not once were they able to defeat him even if he was one giant robot. During that week Vulcan had also learnt from his gear that he might have to join Rias's peerage to use more powerful forms since the human body couldn't handle the amount of power the forms would have.

"Good luck" Vulcan said.

"Luck is what we are going to need for this fight" Rias said.

KR Drive: chapter done finally.

There is a poll on which faction you Vulcan be half of. Voting will stop when I decide to start the third chapter.


	3. AN

G'dday everyone. Just a little notice about this story.

I will be redoing it to be a bit better and a different story. The big changes will be shown in the new story.

This will still be up for people to see how bad the first version was.


End file.
